List of people from Ohio
]] The following is a list of famous people born in Ohio, and people who spent significant periods of their lives living in Ohio. Actors, models, miscellaneous performers ;A–B Viva-Ellen * Jake Abel (actor) (Canton) * Lola Albright (actor) (Akron) * Tom Aldredge (actor) (Dayton) * Louis Aldrich (actor) (Cincinnati) * Corey Allen (actor) (Cleveland) * Roman Atwood (YouTube personality) (Millersport) * Catherine Bach (actor) (Warren) * Jim Backus (actor) (Cleveland) * Kaye Ballard (actor) (Cleveland) * Gerry Bamman (actor) (Toledo) * Lisa Banes (actor) (Chagrin Falls) * Theda Bara (actor) (Avondale) * Majel Barrett (actor) (Columbus) * Thom Barry (actor) (Cincinnati) * Richard Basehart (actor) (Zanesville) * Billy Bass (broadcaster) (Cleveland) * Vanessa Bayer (actor, comedian) (Cleveland) * Ned Bellamy (actor) (Dayton) * Halle Berry (actor, fashion model) (Cleveland) * Jonathan Bennett (actor) (Rossford) * David Birney (actor) (Cleveland) * James R. Black (actor) (Lima) * Susan Blackwell (actor) (Dayton) * Nina Blackwood (veejay) (Cleveland) * Randy Blair (actor, writer) (Ironton) * James R. Black (actor) (Dover) * Tina Bockrath (model) (Dayton) * J. Paul Boehmer (actor) (Dayton) * Mark Boone Junior (actor) (Cincinnati) * Andrea Bowen (actor) (Columbus) * Bill Boyd (actor) (Hendrysburg) * Bob Braun (talk show host) (Cincinnati) * Thom Brennaman (sportscaster) (Cincinnati) * Richard Brooks (actor) (Cleveland) * Charles Brown (actor) (Cleveland) * Clancy Brown (actor) (Urbana) * Joe E. Brown (actor) (Holgate/Toledo) * Woody Brown (actor) (Dayton) * Yvette Nicole Brown (actor) (Warrensville Heights ohio) * Rebecca Budig (actor) (Cincinnati) * Jarrod Bunch (actor, ex-football player) (Ashtabula) * Michelle Burke (actor) (Defiance) * Brandy Burre (actor) (Sandusky) * Steve Burton (actor) (Cleveland) * Daws Butler (voice actor) (Toledo) * Ralph Byrd (actor) (Dayton) * Marion Byron (actor) (Dayton) ;C–D * Mary Katherine Campbell (Miss America 1922, 1923) (Columbus) * John Caparulo (comedian) (East Liverpool) * Drew Carey (actor, comedian) (Cleveland) * Rocky Carroll (actor) (Cincinnati) * Nancy Cartwright (voice performer) (Kettering/Dayton) * George Chakiris (actor) (Norwood) * Damian Chapa (actor) (Dayton) * Justin Chambers (actor) (Springfield) * Dave Chappelle (comedian, actor) (Yellow Springs) * Marguerite Clark (actor) (Avondale) * Mystro Clark (actor) (Dayton) * George Clooney (actor) (Cincinnati) * Bill Cobbs (actor) (Cleveland) * Ray Combs (game show host) (Hamilton) * Tim Conway (actor, comedian) (Willoughby) * Chuck Cooper (actor) (Cleveland) * Casey Cott (actor) (Chagrin Falls, Cleveland) * Corey Cott (actor) (Chagrin Falls, Cleveland) * Franklin Cover (actor) (Cleveland) * Laura Cover (model) * Yvonne Craig (actor) (Columbus) * Jim Cummings (voice actor) (Youngstown) * Dorothy Dandridge (actor) (Cleveland) * Beverly D'Angelo (actor) (Columbus) * Frank Daniels (actor, Captain Jinks) (Dayton) * Duane Davis (actor) (Cleveland) * Doris Day (actor) (Cincinnati) * Carmella DeCesare (model) (Avon Lake) * Brooklyn Decker (model) (Kettering) * Ruby Dee (actor) (Cleveland) * Alana de la Garza (actor) (Columbus) * John Diehl (actor) (Cincinnati) * Phyllis Diller (actor, comedian) (Lima) * Phil Donahue (talk show host) (Cleveland/Dayton) * Brian Donlevy (actor) (Cleveland) * Mike Douglas (actor) (Cleveland) * Sue Downey (Miss USA 1965) * Hugh Downs (broadcaster) (Lima, Akron) * Keir Dullea (actor) (Cleveland) * Ryan Dunn (actor) (Medina) ;E–I * Carmen Electra (model, actor) (Cincinnati/White Oak) * Joe Estevez (actor) (Dayton) * Angie Everhart (fashion model) (Akron) * Sean Faris (actor, model) (Parma) * Jamie Farr (actor) (Toledo) * Suzanne Farrell (dancer) (Cincinnati) * Susan Floyd (actor) (Cincinnati) * Joe Flynn (actor) (Youngstown) * Alan Freed (radio show host, coined phrase "rock 'n roll") (Cleveland) * Clark Gable (actor) (Cadiz) * Mike Gallagher (syndicated talk radio host) (Dayton) * Teri Garr (actor) (Lakewood) * Dorothy Gish (actor) * Lillian Gish (actor) (Springfield) * Nikki Glaser (comedian) (Cincinnati) * Carlin Glynn (actor) (Cleveland) * Dody Goodman (actor) (Columbus) * Maggie Grace (actor) (Columbus) * David Graf (actor) (Lancaster) * Joel Grey (actor, singer, dancer) (Cleveland) * Julie Hagerty (actor) (Cincinnati) * Kathryn Hahn (actor) (Cleveland Heights) * Arsenio Hall (comedian, talk show host, actor) (Cleveland) * Porter Hall (actor) (Cincinnati) * Margaret Hamilton (actor) (Cleveland) * Scott Hamilton (ice skater) (Bowling Green) * Dorian Harewood (actor) (Dayton) * Woody Harrelson (actor) (Lebanon) * Rachael Harris (actress/comedian) (Worthington) * Steve Harvey (comedian/actor) (Cleveland) * Patricia Heaton (actor) (Bay Village) * Anne Heche (actor) (Aurora) * Eileen Heckart (actor) (Columbus) * Tim Henson (Internet Microcelebrity) (Ashtabula) * Hugh Hewitt (radio talk show host) (Warren) * Tiffany Hines (actress, singer) (Cincinnati) * Michael Hitchcock (actor) (Defiance) * John Hockenberry (broadcaster) (Dayton) * Stephanie Hodge (actress) (Wilmington) * Hal Holbrook (actor) (Cleveland) * Michael Holley (sports commentator) (Akron) * Lindsay Hollister (actress) (Columbus) * John Holmes (adult entertainment performer) (Ashville) * Katie Holmes (actor) (Toledo) * Bob Hope (comedian, actor) (Cleveland) * John Howard (actor) (Cleveland) * Terrence Howard (actor) (Cleveland) * Josh Hutcherson (actor) (Cincinnati) * Chrissie Hynde (musician) (Akron) ;J–M * Sam Jaeger (actor, writer, and director) (Perrysburg) * Dean Jagger (actor) (Columbus Grove) * Elsie Janis (actor) (Columbus) * Allison Janney (actor) (Dayton) * Ken Jenkins (actor) (Dayton) * Toccara Elaine Jones (contestant on America's Next Top Model) (Dayton) * Gordon Jump (actor) (Dayton) * Carol Kane (actor) (Cleveland) * Melina Kanakaredes (actor) (Akron) * Michael Kent (comedian/magician) (Urbana) * Perry King (actor) (Alliance) * Scott Klace (actor) (Westerville) * Robert Knepper (actor in Prison Break) (Maumee) * Heather Kozar (model) (Akron) * Allie LaForce (Miss Teen USA 2005) (Vermilion) * Eric Lange (actor) (Hamilton) * A. J. Langer (actor) (Columbus) * Dick Latessa (actor) (Cleveland) * Matt Lanter (actor) (Massillon) * Joshua LeBar (actor) (Cincinnati) * Reggie Lee (actor) (Cleveland) * Rex Lee (actor) (Warren) * Hudson Leick (actor) (Cincinnati) * Braeden Lemasters (actor) (Warren) * Gloria LeRoy (actor) (Bucyrus) * Ted Levine (actor) (Parma) * Clea Lewis (actress) (Cleveland Heights) * Mitchell Lichtenstein (actor) (Cleveland) * John Lithgow (actor) (Yellow Springs) * Traci Lords (actress) (Steubenville) * Todd Louiso (actor) (Cincinnati) * Chad Lowe (actor) (Dayton) * Rob Lowe (actor) (Dayton) * Paul Lynde (actor) (Mount Vernon) * Mike Malloy (radio talk show host) (Toledo) * Omarosa Manigault-Stallworth (reality television star) (Youngstown) * Marie Masters (actor) (Cincinnati) * Dean Martin (actor, television show host) (Steubenville) * Jacquelyn Mayer (Miss America 1963) (Sandusky) * Diane McBain (actor) (Cleveland) * Gates McFadden (actor) (Cuyahoga Falls) * Maeve McGuire (actor) (Cleveland) * Eve McVeagh (actor) (Cincinnati) * Robin Meade (news anchor, Miss Ohio 1992) (New London) * Burgess Meredith (actor) (Cleveland) * Marilyn Meseke (Miss America 1938) * Mark Metcalf (actor) (Findlay) * W. Chrystie Miller (actor) (Dayton) * Walter Miller (actor) (Dayton) * David Monahan (actor) (North Olmsted) * Debra Monk (actor) (Middletown) * Greg Morris (actor) (Columbus) * Martin Mull (comedian, actor) (North Ridgeville) ;N–R * John Newland (actor) (Cincinnati) * Paul Newman (actor) (Cleveland) * Stephen Nichols (actor) (Cincinnati) * Danielle Nicolet (actor) (Ashtabula) * Don Novello (comedian, actor) (Lorain) * Ed O'Neill (actor) (Youngstown) * Maila Nurmi, Vampira (actor) (Ashtabula) * Annie Oakley (markswoman) (Greenville) * Mehmet Oz (cardiothoracic surgeon, author, and television personality) (Cleveland) * Jack Paar (talk show host) (Canton) * Lawanda Page (actor) (Cleveland) * Adrianne Palicki (actor) (Toledo) * Eleanor Parker (actor) (Cedarville) * Sarah Jessica Parker (actor) (Cincinnati/Nelsonville) * Dan Patrick (sportscaster, talk show host) (Mason) * Robert Patrick (actor) (Cleveland) * Austin Pendleton (actor) (Warren) * CeCe Peniston (model, Miss Black Arizona 1989) (Dayton) * Susan Perkins (Miss America 1978) * Max Perlich (actor) (Cleveland) * Luke Perry (actor) (Fredericktown) * James Pickens, Jr. (actor) (Cleveland) * Tom Poston (actor) (Columbus) * Monica Potter (actor) (Cleveland) * Mark Povinelli (actor) (Elyria) * Tyrone Power (actor) (Cincinnati) * Nicole Pulliam (actor) (Columbus) * Josh Radnor (actor) (Bexley) * Victor Raider-Wexler (actor) (Toledo) * Terry Ray (actor) (Grove City) * Marge Redmond (actor) (Cleveland) * Lili Reinhart (actress) (Cleveland) * Addison Richards (actor) (Zanesville) * Sy Richardson (actor) (Cincinnati) * Gigi Rice (actor) (Westerville) * Raven Riley (adult entertainment performer) * Jess Robbins (actor) (Dayton) * Shane Michael Rose (actor) (Toledo) * Roy Rogers (actor) (Cincinnati/Lucasville) * Ted Ross (actor) (Dayton) * Zach Roerig (actor) * Alan Ruck (actor) (Cleveland) ;S–Z * Jeffrey D. Sams (actor) (Cincinnati) * Gary Sandy (actor) (Dayton) * Sherri Saum (actor) (Dayton) * Kim Seelbrede (Miss USA 1981) * William Edwin Self (actor) (Dayton) * Joe Seneca (actor) (Cleveland) * Molly Shannon (comedian) (Shaker Heights/Cleveland) * Martin Sheen (actor) (Dayton) * Victor Slezak (actor) (Youngstown) * Candace Smith (actress / model) (Dayton) * Mamie Smith (singer) (Cincinnati) * Jimmy "The Greek" Snyder (sports handicapper) (Steubenville) * Rich Sommer (actor) (Toledo) * Hal Sparks (actor) (Cincinnati) * Ashley Spencer (actor) (Canton) * Jerry Springer (television talk show host/former mayor of Cincinnati) (Cincinnati) * Dina Spybey (actor) (Columbus) * Mark Stevens (actor) (Cleveland) * Shannon Niquette Stewart (model) (Franklin) * Alyson Stoner (actress/dancer) (Toledo) * Amanda Tepe (actor) (Cincinnati) * Philip Michael Thomas (actor) (Columbus) * Andrea Thompson (model, broadcaster) * Howard Thurston (Magician/Illusionist) (Columbus) * Vera-Ellen (actress) (Norwood) * Daniel von Bargen (actor) (Cincinnati) * David Wain (comedian, actor) (Shaker Heights) * Lucille Ward (actor) (Dayton) * Ted Wass (actor) (Lakewood) * Jerry Wasserman (actor) (Cincinnati) * Jack Weston (actor) (Cleveland) * Kym Whitley (actor) (Shaker Heights) * Lee Wilkof (actor) (Canton) * Fred Willard (actor) (Shaker Heights) * Katt Williams (comedian, actor) (Dayton) * De'Angelo Wilson (actor) (Dayton) * Wendy Barrie-Wilson (actress) (Loveland) * Debra Winger (actor) (Cleveland Heights) * Jonathan Winters (comedian, actor) (Dayton/Springfield) * Ray Wise (actor) (Akron) * Daniel Wisler (actor) (Fairfield) * Chris Wood (actor) (Dublin) * Amy Yasbeck (actor) (Cincinnati) * Barrie Youngfellow (actor) (Cleveland) * Chad Zumock (comedian, radio personality) (Kent) Artists, painters, sculptors, photographers * Diana Al-Hadid (sculptor) (Syria/Canton) * William Jacob Baer (painter) (Cincinnati) * George Bellows (painter) (Columbus) * Charles E. Burchfield (painter) (Ashtabula Harbor) * Joseph DeCamp (painter) (Cincinnati) * Jim Dine (painter, sculptor) (Cincinnati) * John R. Ellis (animator, producer, director, filmmaker, special effects artist (Wilmington) * Dan Friedman (graphic designer) (Cleveland) * Carl Gaertner (painter) (Cleveland) * Ann Hamilton (artist) (Lima) * Robert Henri (painter) (Cincinnati) * Jenny Holzer (conceptual artist) (Gallipolis) * Vance Kirkland (painter) (Convoy) * Joseph Kosuth (conceptual artist) (Toledo) * Curtis Lovell II (escape artist) (Columbus) * Maya Lin (sculptor) (Athens) * Catherine Opie (photographer) (Sandusky) * Ruthe Katherine Pearlman (artist, educator) (Cincinnati) * Robert E. L. Rainey (artist) (North Canton) * Justin Roberts (painter) * Aminah Robinson (artist) (Columbus) * Herb Roe (painter) (Portsmouth) * Alice Schille (painter) (Columbus) * Fred Schrier (comic book artist) (Kirtland) * Dave Sheridan (comic book artist) (Cleveland) * Lily Martin Spencer (painter) (Avondale/Marietta) * Tom Tsuchiya (sculptor) (Cincinnati) * John Henry Twachtman (painter) (Cincinnati) * Tom Wesselmann (pop artist) (Cincinnati) * Clarence White (photographer) (West Carlisle/Newark) * Worthington Whittredge (painter) (Springfield) * Dare Wright (photographer, children's author) (Cleveland) Athletes, coaches ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ;A–B * Dan Abbott (baseball player) (Portage County) * Fred Abbott (baseball player) (Versailles) * Kurt Abbott (baseball player) (Zanesville) * A. J. Achter (baseball player) (Toledo) * Chet Adams (football player) (Cleveland) * Alex Albright (football player) (Cincinnati) * Glenn Allen Jr. (racing driver) (Cincinnati) * Will Allen (football player) (Dayton) * Nick Altrock (baseball player) (Cincinnati) * Allan Anderson (baseball player) (Lancaster) * Blake Annen (football player) (Upper Arlington) * Eddie Arcaro (jockey) (Cincinnati) * Art Arfons (land speed record tester) (Akron) * Bob Armstrong (boxer) (Washington) * Randy Ayers (basketball coach) (Springfield) * Luke Babbitt (basketball player) (Cincinnati) * Coy Bacon (football player) (Ironton) * Doc Baker (football player) (Akron) * Jake Ballard (football player) (Springboro) * Chris Bando (baseball player) (Solon) * Sal Bando (baseball player) (Cleveland) * Mike Barnett (baseball coach) (Columbus) * Chris Bassitt (baseball player) (Toledo) * Cliff Battles (Hall of Fame football player, coach) (Akron) * Alex Bayer (football player) (Pickerington) * Tim Belcher (baseball player) (Mount Gilead) * Le'Veon Bell (football player) (Reynoldsburg) * Clarence Belt (racing driver) (Xenia) * Bruce Berenyi (baseball player) (Bryan) * Cliff Bergere (racing driver) (Toledo) * Pauline Betz (tennis player) (Dayton) * Simone Biles (gymnast) (Columbus) * Chad Billingsley (baseball player) (Defiance) * Chase Blackburn (football player) (Marysville) * Todd Blackledge (football player, sportscaster) (North Canton) * Dale Blaney (racing driver) (Hartford) * Dave Blaney (race car driver) (Hartford) * Lou Blaney (racing driver) (Hartford) * Ryan Blaney (race car driver) (Cortland) * Jerry Blevins (baseball player) (Arcadia) * Brock Bolen (football player) (Germantown) * Alex Boone (football player) (Lakewood) * Bud Boone (racing driver) (Warren) * Justin Boren (football player) (Pickerington) * Chris Borland (football player) (Kettering) * "Tough" Tony Borne (wrestler) (Columbus) * Stan Boroski (baseball coach) (Martins Ferry) * Jack Bowsher (racing driver) (Harmony) * Earl Boykins (basketball player) (Cleveland) * Andrew Brackman (baseball player) (Cincinnati) * Bob Brenly (baseball player, manager) (Coshocton) * Robert Brewster (football player) (Cincinnati) * Diyral Briggs (football player) (Mount Healthy) * Aris Brimanis (hockey player) (Cleveland) * Adrien Broner (boxer) (Cincinnati) * Matt Brown (UFC fighter) (Xenia) * Mike Brown (basketball coach) (Columbus) * Paul Brown (football coach) (Norwalk) * Preston Brown (football player) (Cincinnati) * Ray Brown (baseball player) (Alger) * Bob Brudzinski (football player) (Fremont) * Carl Brumbaugh (football player) (West Milton) * Phil H. Bucklew (football player) (Columbus) * Jarrod Bunch (football player) (Ashtabula) * Dave Burba (baseball player) (Springfield) * Jake Butt (football player) (Pickerington) ;C–D * Carter Camper (hockey player) (Rocky River) * Dom Capers (football coach) (Cambridge) * Matthew Capiccioni (professional wrestler) (Brecksville) * George Cappuzzello (baseball player) (Youngstown) * Steve Cargile (football player) (Cleveland) * Bobby Carpenter (football player) (Lancaster) * Rob Carpenter (football player) (Junction City) * Joseph Carr (NFL president) (Columbus) * Tank Carradine (football player) (Cincinnati) * Butch Carter (basketball player, coach) (Middletown) * Cris Carter (football player) (Middletown) * Drew Carter (football player) (Solon) * Howard Cassady (football player) (Columbus) * Matt Cavanaugh (football player) (Youngstown) * Brent Celek (football player) (Cincinnati) * Andrew Chafin (baseball player) (Wakeman) * Chris Chambers (football player) (Cleveland) * Chris Chambliss (baseball player, coach) (Dayton) * Dean Chance (baseball player) (Wooster) * Ezzard Charles (boxer) (Cincinnati) * Taco Charlton (football player) (Pickerington) * Semaj Christon (basketball player) (Cincinnati) * Galen Cisco (baseball player) (St. Marys) * Maurice Clarett (football player) (Warren) * Roger Clemens (baseball player) (Dayton) * Nate Clements (football player) (Shaker Heights) * Barry Cofield (football player) (Cleveland Heights) * Norris Cole (basketball player) (Dayton) * Trent Cole (football player) (Xenia) * Davon Coleman (football player) (Cleveland) * Kurt Coleman (football player) (Clayton) * Marco Coleman (football player) (Dayton) * Mark Coleman (Olympic wrestler, MMA fighter) (Fremont) * Jason Collier (basketball player) (Springfield) * Cris Collinsworth (football player, sportscaster) (Dayton) * Gareon Conley (football player) (Massillon) * John Conner (football player) (Cincinnati) * Daequan Cook (basketball player) (Dayton) * Jim Cordle (football player) (Lancaster) * Shawn Crable (football player) (Massillon) * Tom Crabtree (football player) (Columbus) * Sylvia Crawley (basketball player/coach) (Steubenville) * Beth Crist (professional wrestler) (Dayton) * Mark Croghan (track and field Olympian) (Green) * Larry Csonka (Hall of Fame football player) (Stow) * Jeff Cumberland (football player) (Youngstown) * Scott Cursi (baseball coach) (Columbus) * Ben Curtis (golf player) (Columbus) * Jack Cusack (football coach and general manager) (Canton) * Alissa Czisny (figure skater) (Bowling Green) * Mark Dantonio (football coach) (Zanesville) * Thom Darden (football player) (Sandusky) * Helen Darling (WNBA player) (Columbus) * Fred Davis (football player) (Toledo) * Nate Davis (football player) (Bellaire) * Len Dawson (football player) (Alliance) * Kris Dielman (football player) (Troy) * Dan Dierdorf (Hall of Fame football player, sportscaster) (Canton) * Cecil Dillon (hockey player) (Toledo) * Andrew Donnal (football player) (Monclova) * Bill Doran (baseball player) (Cincinnati) * Andy Dorris (football player) (Bellaire) * Hugh Douglas (football player) (Mansfield) * James "Buster" Douglas (boxer) (Columbus) * Bob Dove (lineman, College Football Hall of Fame) (Youngstown) * Dave Dravecky (baseball player) (Youngstown) * Rob Dyrdek (skateboarder) (Kettering) ;E–G * Adam Eaton (baseball player) (Springfield) * Nate Ebner (football player and rugby Olympian) (Dublin, Cincinnati, Columbus) * Marc Edwards (football player) (Norwood) * Ray Edwards (football player) (Cincinnati) * Ron Edwards (football player) (Columbus) * Nat Emerson (tennis player) (Cincinnati) * Evan Eschmeyer (basketball player) (New Knoxville) * Billy Evans (Baseball Hall of Fame umpire) (Youngstown) * Lee Evans (football player) (Sandusky) * Buck Ewing (baseball player) (Hoagland) * James Farragher (football player, coach) (Youngstown) * Bruce Fields (baseball player, coach) (Cleveland) * Chris Finch (basketball coach) (Cambridge) * Rollie Fingers (baseball player) (Steubenville) * Sarah Fisher (race car driver) (Columbus) * Bradley Fletcher (football player) (Youngstown) * London Fletcher (football player) (Cleveland) *Dezső Földes (1880–1950), Hungarian-born 2x Olympic champion saber fencer (Cleveland) * Charles Follis (football player) (Wooster) * Wayne Fontes (football coach) (Canton) * Matt Fox (baseball player) (Columbus) * Rich Franklin (UFC champion) (Middletown) * Brad Friedel (soccer goalkeeper) (Lakewood) * Benny Friedman (1905-1982) (Hall of Fame NFL football quarterback) (Cleveland) * Charlie Frye (football player) (Willard) * Eric Fryer (baseball player) (Columbus) * Mike Furrey (football player) (Grove City) * Joey Galloway (football player) (Bellaire) * Johnny Gargano (professional wrestler) (Cleveland) * Jason Garrett (football player) (Hunting Valley) * Jackie Gayda (professional wrestler) (Strongsville) * Ben Gedeon (football player) (Hudson) * Shelton Gibson (football player) (Cleveland Heights) * Ted Ginn, Jr. (football player) (Cleveland) * Terry Glenn (football player) (Columbus) * Brad Goldberg (born 1990), baseball pitcher (Cleveland) * Bob Golic (football player, actor) (Cleveland) * Mike Golic (football player, radio personality) (Cleveland) * Anthony Gonzalez (football player) (Cleveland) * Jonathan Good (professional wrestler) (Cincinnati) * Najee Goode (football player) (Cleveland) * Ken Griffey Jr. (baseball player) (Cincinnati) * Archie Griffin (football player) (Columbus) * Forrest Griffin (Hall of Fame mixed martial artist) (Columbus) * Lou Groza (football player) (Martins Ferry) * Jon Gruden (football coach) (Sandusky) * Matt Guerrier (baseball player) (Cleveland) ;H–I * Harvey Haddix (baseball Player) (Medway/Springfield) * Roy Hall (football player) (South Euclid) * Andrew Hampsten (cyclist) (Columbus) * James Hanna (football player) (Lakewood) * Jim Harbaugh (football player) (Toledo) * Brett Harkins (hockey player) (North Ridgeville) * Todd Harkins (hockey player) (Cleveland) * Ron Harper (basketball player) (Dayton) * James Harrison (football player) (Akron) * Josh Harrison (baseball player) (Cincinnati) * Peter Harrold (hockey player) (Kirtland Hills) * Kevin Hartman (soccer player) (Athens) * Ben Hartsock (football player) (Chillicothe) * Don Hasselbeck (football player) (Cincinnati) * Mickey Hatcher (baseball player, coach) (Cleveland) * John Havlicek (basketball player) (Martins Ferry) * A. J. Hawk (football player) (Centerville) * Wynn Hawkins (baseball player) (Youngstown) * Woody Hayes (football coach) (Clifton/Newcomerstown/Upper Arlington) * Dirk Hayhurst (baseball player) (Canton) * John Heisman (football, baseball and basketball player and coach) (Cleveland) * Gus Henderson (football and basketball coach) (Oberlin) * Tommy Henrich (baseball player) (Massillon) * Kim Herring (football player) (Solon) * Dan Herron (football player) (Warren) * Jordan Hicks (football player) (West Chester) * Tyrone Hill (basketball player, coach) (Cincinnati) * Larry Hisle (baseball player) (Portsmouth) * Anthony Hitchens (football player) (Lorain) * Domenik Hixon (football player) (Whitehall) * Robert Hoernschemeyer (football player) (Cincinnati) * Marty Hogan (baseball player) (Youngstown) * Cal Hogue (baseball player) (Dayton) * Derek Holland (baseball player) (Newark) * Lou Holtz (Football coach) (East Liverpool) * Sam Hornish, Jr. (NASCAR driver) (Defiance) * Desmond Howard (football player) (Cleveland) * Dummy Hoy (deaf baseball player) (Houcktown) * Brian Hoyer (football player) (North Olmsted) * Aubrey Huff (baseball player) (Marion) * Bob Huggins (basketball coach) (Gnadenhutten) * Miller Huggins (Hall of Fame baseball player, manager) (Cincinnati) * John Hughes (football player) (Gahanna) * Kareem Hunt (football player) (Willoughby) * Carlos Hyde (football player) (Cincinnati) * The Irish Airborne (Dave and Mike Crist) (professional wrestlers) (Dayton) * Shirley Fry Irvin (tennis player) (Akron) ;J–L * Jim Jackson (basketball player) (Toledo) * LeBron James (basketball player) (Akron) * Vic Janowicz (football player) (Elyria) * Ban Johnson (baseball executive) (Norwalk) * Home Run Johnson (baseball player) (Findlay) * Lance Johnson (baseball player) (Cincinnati) * Will Johnson (football player) (Dayton) * Cal Jones (football player) (Steubenville) * Cardale Jones (football player) (Cleveland) * Greg Jones (football player) (Cincinnati) * David Justice (baseball player) (Cincinnati) * Kyle Juszczyk (football player) (Medina) * Rich Karlis (football player) (Salem) * Larry Kehres (football coach) (Diamond) * Jason Kelce (football player) (Cleveland Heights) * Travis Kelce (football player) (Westlake) * Don King (fight promoter) (Cleveland) * DeShone Kizer (football player) (Toledo) * Phil Klein (baseball player) (Columbus) * Bob Knepper (baseball player) (Akron) * Bobby Knight (basketball coach) (Massilon/Orrville) * Jack Kralick (baseball player) (Youngstown) * Bernie Kosar (football player) (Boardman) * Kosta Koufos (basketball player) (Canton) * Jordan Kovacs (football player) (Curtice) * Kevin Kowalski (football player) (Macedonia) * Luke Kuechly (football player) (Cincinnati) * Jim Lachey (football player) (St. Henry) * Jack Lambert (Hall of Fame football player) (Mantua) * Kenesaw Mountain Landis (first baseball commissioner) (Milleville) * Barry Larkin (baseball player) (Cincinnati) * Cody Latimer (football player) (Dayton) * Marshon Lattimore (football player) (Cleveland) * Dante Lavelli (football player) (Cleveland) * Trevor Laws (football player) (Philadelphia Eagles) (Dayton) * Dick LeBeau (football coach) (London) * Jim Leyland (baseball manager) (Perrysburg) * Jim Leyritz (baseball player) (Lakewood/Anderson Township) * Kory Lichtensteiger (football player) (Van Wert) * Frank Lickliter (professional golfer) (Franklin) * Matt Light (football player) (Greenville) * Jon Link (baseball player) (Columbus) * Jeff Linkenbach (football player) (Sandusky) * Corey Linsley (football player) (Youngstown) * David Lough (baseball player) (Akron) * Jerry Lucas (basketball player) (Middletown) * Rob Lytle (football player) (Fremont) ;M * Barry Mackay (tennis player, broadcaster) (Cincinnati) * Mike Maddux (baseball player, coach) (Dayton) * Paul Maguire (football player, announcer) (Youngstown) * Ray Mancini (boxer) (Youngstown) * Nick Mangold (football player) (Centerville) * Mario Manningham (football player) (Warren) * Matt Marksberry (baseball player) (Cincinnati) * Jim Martin (football player) (Cleveland) * Kevin Martin (basketball player) (Zanesville) * Justin Masterson (baseball player) (Beavercreek) * Michael Matthews (football player) (Cincinnati) * Scott May (basketball player) (Sandusky) * Bill Mazeroski (baseball player) (Tiltonsville) * Jimmy McAleer (baseball player) (Youngstown) * Josh McDaniels (football coach) (Barberton/Canton) * Ron McDole (football player) (Toledo) * Roger McDowell (baseball player, coach) (Cincinnati) * Will McEnaney (baseball player) (Springfield) * Paul McFadden (football player) (Cleveland) * Mike McGlynn (football player) (Austintown) * Deacon McGuire (baseball player) (Youngstown) * Brandon McKinney (football player) (Dayton) * Jacob McQuaide (football player) (Cincinnati) * Lance Mehl (football player) (Bellaire) * Zoltan Mesko (football player) (Twinsburg) * Jack Mewhort (football player) (Toledo) * Urban Meyer (football coach) (Ashtabula) * Doug Mientkiewicz (baseball player) (Toledo) * Creighton Miller (football player) (Cleveland) * Linda Miles (professional wrestler) (Cincinnati) * Stipe Miocic (UFC fighter) (Cleveland) * Mike Mizanin (professional wrestler) (Cleveland) * Antwaun Molden (football player) (Warren) * Lance Moore (football player) (Westerville) * Joe Morrison (football player, coach) (Lima) * Edwin C. Moses (runner) (Dayton) * Marion Motley (Hall of Fame football player) (Canton) * Scott Mruczkowski (football player) (Garfield Heights) * Byron Mullens (basketball player) (Canal Winchester) * Thurman Munson (baseball player) (Canton) * Chet Mutryn (football player) (Cleveland) ;N–Q * Bill Nagy (football player) (Hudson) * Haruki Nakamura (football player) (Elyria) * Don Nehlen (college football coach) (Mansfield) * Al Nesser (football player) (Columbus) * Frank Nesser (football player) (Dennison) * Phil Nesser (football player) (Columbus) * Ted Nesser (football player, coach) (Dennison) * Jack Nicklaus (golfer) (Columbus) * Joe Niekro (baseball player) (Blaine) * Phil Niekro (baseball player) (Blaine) * Jon Niese (baseball player) (Lima/Defiance) * Dustin Nippert (baseball player) (Beallsville) * Chuck Noll (football coach) (Cleveland) * Ray Nolting (football player, coach) (Cincinnati) * Joe Norman (football player) (Millersburg) * Andrew Norwell (football player) (Cincinnati) * Mike Nugent (football player) (Centerville) * Joe Nuxhall (baseball player and sportscaster) (Hamilton) * Annie Oakley (Wild West markswoman) (Darke) * Owamagbe Odighizuwa (football player) (Columbus) * Deji Olatoye (football player) (Cleveland) * Barney Oldfield (racing driver) (Wauseon) * Al Oliver (baseball player) (Portsmouth) * Patrick Omameh (football player) (Columbus) * Paul O'Neill (baseball player) (Columbus) * Jerry Olsavsky (football player) (Youngstown) * Jesse Owens (runner) (Cleveland) * Akwasi Owusu-Ansah (football player) (Columbus) * Darrell Pace (olympic archer) (Cincinnati) * Orlando Pace (football player) (Sandusky) * Alan Page (Hall of Fame football player, judge) (Canton) * Betty Pariso (IFBB professional bodybuilder) (Columbus) * Peggy Parratt (football player, coach) (Cleveland) * Ara Parseghian (football coach) (Akron) * Kelly Pavlik (WBC champion, boxer) (Youngstown) * Jim Paxson (basketball player) (Dayton) * John Paxson (basketball player) (Dayton) * Jay Payton (baseball player) (Zanesville) * Antwan Peek (football player) (Cincinnati) * Mike Pelfrey (baseball player) (Wright-Patterson Air Force Base) * Bo Pelini (football coach) (Youngstown) * Carl Pelini (football coach) (Youngstown) * Eduardo Pérez (baseball player) (Cincinnati) * Tony Pike (football player) (Cincinnati) * Brian Pillman (football player, professional wrestler) (Cincinnati) * Antonio Pittman (football player) (Akron) * Shawn Porter (boxer) (Cleveland) * James Posey (basketball player) (Cleveland/Twinsburg) * Wally Post (baseball player) (Wendelin/St. Henry) * Matt Prater (football player) (Mayfield Heights) * Henry Prusoff (1912–1943), tennis player (Cleveland) * Taylor Price (football player) (Hilliard) * Brady Quinn (football player) (Columbus/Dublin) * Chris Quinn (basketball player) (Dublin) ;R–S * Bobby Rahal (race car driver) (Medina) * Graham Rahal (race car driver) (Columbus) * Dominic Randolph (football player) (Amelia) * Tim Rattay (football player) (Elyria) * George Ratterman (football player) (Cincinnati) * Jeff Reboulet (baseball player) (Kettering) * Devine Redding (football player) (Youngstown) * Michael Redd (basketball player) (Columbus) * Tim Richmond (race car driver) (Ashland) * Branch Rickey (baseball manager) (Stockdale) * Javon Ringer (football player) (Dayton) * Brian Roberts (basketball player) (Toledo) * Dave Roberts (baseball player) (Gallipolis) * Jamal Robertson (football player) (Springfield) * Ryne Robinson (football player) (Toledo) * Brian Robiskie (football player) (Cleveland) * Chaz Roe (baseball player) (Steubenville) * Ben Roethlisberger (football player) (Findlay) * Dean Roll (professional wrestler) (Dayton) * Mauri Rose (racing driver) (Columbus) * Pete Rose (baseball player, manager) (Cincinnati) * Scott Roth (basketball player, coach) (Cleveland) * Edd Roush (baseball player) (Cincinnati) * Eric Rowe (football player) (Cleveland) * Terry Rozier (basketball player) (Youngstown) * Ryan Rua (baseball player) (Amherst) * Mike Rupp (hockey player) (Cleveland Heights) * Gary Russell (football player) (Columbus) * Rodger Saffold (football player) (Bedford) * Perry Saturn (professional wrestler) (Cleveland) * "Macho Man" Randy Savage (professional wrestler) (Columbus) * Bo Schembechler (football coach) (Barberton) * Mike Schmidt (baseball player) (Dayton) * Bob Schul (runner, Olympic gold medalist) (West Milton) * Kyle Schwarber (baseball player) (Middletown) * Adam Shaheen (football player) (Galena) * Travis Shaw (baseball player) (Washington Court House) * Cecil Shorts III (football player) (Kent) * George Shuba (baseball player) (Youngstown) * J. B. Shuck (baseball player) (Galion) * Don Shula (football coach) (Painesville) * Larry Shyatt (basketball coach) (Cleveland) * Rob Sims (football player) (Macedonia) * Larry Siegfried (basketball player) (Shelby) * Frank Sinkwich (Heisman Trophy recipient) (Youngstown) * George Sisler (baseball player) (Manchester) * Brad Smith (football player) (Youngstown) * Joe Smith (baseball player) (Cincinnati) * Katie Smith (basketball player) (Logan) * Dawuane Smoot (football player) (Groverport) * Robert Scott Smith (football player) (Euclid) * Steve Smith (baseball coach) (Canton) * Troy Smith (football player) (Cleveland) * Al Snow (professional wrestler) (Lima) * Bob Snyder (football player, coach) (Toledo) * Andy Sonnanstine (baseball player) (Barberton) * Tim Spencer (football player, coach) (Martins Ferry) * Craig Stammen (baseball player) (Versailles/North Star) * Roger Staubach (football player) (Cincinnati) * Dominique Steele (mixed martial artist) (Norwood) * George Steinbrenner (owner of NY Yankees) (Rocky River) * Shannon Stewart (baseball player) * Steve Stone (baseball pitcher, sportscaster) (South Euclid) * Carl Storck (NFL president) (Dayton) * Zach Strief (football player) (Cincinnati) * Korey Stringer (football player) (Warren) * Tyrell Sutton (football player) (Akron) * Nick Swisher (baseball player) (Worthington) ;T–Z * Bill Talbert (tennis player) (Cincinnati) * Aqib Talib (football player) (Cleveland) * Ben Taylor (football player) (Bellaire) * Kent Tekulve (baseball player) (Hamilton) * Matt Tennant (football player) (Cincinnati) * LaSalle Thompson (basketball player, coach) (Cincinnati) * Hugh Thornton (football player) (Oberlin) * Joe Thuney (football player) (Centerville) * Nate Thurmond (Hall of Fame basketball player) (Akron) * Mike Tolbert (football player) (Centerville) * Steve Tovar (football player) (Elyria) * Tony Trabert (tennis player) (Cincinnati) * Jim Tracy (baseball player, manager) (Hamilton) * Gary Trent (basketball player) (Columbus) * Jim Tressel (football coach) (Mentor) * Lee Tressel (Hall of Fame college football coach) (Ada) * Danny Trevathan (football player) (Youngstown) * Mike Trgovac (football coach) (Youngstown) * Mitchell Trubisky (football player) (Mentor) * Mel Tucker (football coach) (Cleveland) * Tyler Ulis (basketball player) (Lima) * Brandon Underwood (football player) (Hamilton) * Zach Veach (race car driver) (Stockdale) * Louie Vito (Snowboarder) (Bellefontaine) * Doug Volmar (hockey player) (Cleveland) * Mike Vrabel (football player) (Akron/Cuyahoga Falls) * Neal Walk (1948–2015) (basketball player) (Cleveland) * Bill Walker (basketball player) (North College Hill) * Moses Fleetwood Walker (baseball player) (Mount Pleasant) * Randy Walker (college football coach) (Troy) * Vance Walker (football player) (Cincinnati) * Spencer Ware (football player) (Cincinnati) * Paul Warfield (football player) (Warren) * Rau'shee Warren (boxer) (Cincinnati) * Nate Washington (football player) (Toledo) * Nick Weatherspoon (basketball player) (Canton) * Beanie Wells (football player) (Akron) * Rick White (baseball player) (Springfield) * Sheldon White (football player) (Dayton) * Sol White (baseball player, manager, executive) (Bellaire) * Donte Whitner (football player) (Cleveland) * Matt Wilhelm (football player) (Lorain) * Jeff Wilkins (football player) (Youngstown) * Herb Williams (basketball player, coach) (Columbus) * Jawad Williams (basketball player) (Cleveland/Lakewood) * Bill Willis (Hall of Fame football player) (Columbus) * Russell Wilson (football player) (Cincinnati) * Mike Windt (football player) (Cincinnati) * Antoine Winfield (football player) (Akron) * Matt Wisler (baseball player) (Bryan) * Derek Wolfe (football player) (Lisbon) * Eric Wood (football player) (Cincinnati) * Gene Woodling (baseball player) (Akron) * Charles Woodson (football player) (Fremont) * Chris Wormley (football player) (Toledo) * Chris Wright (basketball player) (Trotwood) * Mike Wright (football player) (Cincinnati) * Kevin Youkilis (baseball player) (Cincinnati) * Cy Young (baseball player) (Gilmore/Newcomerstown) * Dolph Ziggler (professional wrestler) (Cleveland) * Don Zimmer (baseball player, coach) (Cincinnati) * Ron Zook (football coach) (Loudonville) * Michael Zordich (football player) (Youngstown) Journalists, photojournalists, writers, cartoonists, poets, authors, playwrights, screenwriters, film directors, film producers, critics, singers ;A–F * Berenice Abbott (photographer) (Springfield) * Karen Ackerman (author) (Cincinnati) * Dede Allen (film editor) (Cleveland) * Sherwood Anderson (author) (Camden/Clyde) * R. W. Apple, Jr. (journalist and author) (Akron) * Brian Azzarello (comic book writer) (Cleveland) * Jamie Babbit (film director, producer, screenwriter) (Shaker Heights) * Bill Balas (screenwriter and director) (Cleveland) * Natalie Barney (author) (Dayton) * Dorothy Barresi (poet) (Akron) * Billy Bass (radio host, program director) (Cleveland) * Tom Batiuk (cartoonist) (Akron) * William Bayer (crime fiction author) (Cleveland) * Brian Michael Bendis (comic book writer) (Cleveland) * Greg Berg (actor, voice actor) (Cleveland/Akron) * Ambrose Bierce (author) (Meigs County) * Martin Mull (actor) (North Ridgeville) * Hanne Blank (author) (Cleveland) * Erma Bombeck (newspaper columnist, author) (Dayton) * Christine Brennan (sportswriter) (Toledo) * Douglas Brinkley (author and professor) (Perrysburg) * Louis Bromfield (author) (Mansfield) * Raymond Buckland (author) (Warren) * Michael Buckley (author) (Akron) * Milton Caniff (cartoonist) (Dayton) * Vincent J. Cardinal (playwright and director) (Kent) * Alice Cary (poet) (Cincinnati) * Charles Chesnutt (writer) (Cleveland) * Bud Collins (journalist) (Lima) * Gail Collins (journalist) (Cincinnati) * Chris Columbus (film director) (Warren) * Jerome Corsi (author) (East Cleveland) * Carol Costello (television correspondent) (Minerva) * Hart Crane (poet) (Garrettsville) * Wes Craven (film director) (Cleveland) * Michael Cunningham (author) (Cincinnati) * Steve Curwood (journalist, author) (Yellow Springs) * William H. Daniels (cinematographer) (Cleveland) * Khashyar Darvich (film producer, director) (Oxford, Cleveland) * Stephen Donaldson (author) (Cleveland) * Rita Dove (poet) (Akron) * Elizabeth Drew (journalist, author) (Cincinnati) *Josh Dun (drummer, musician) (Columbus) * Paul Laurence Dunbar (poet) (Dayton) *Jane Dunnewold (author) (Oberlin) * Carmen Electra (actress) (Sharonville) * Harlan Ellison (author) (Cleveland) * Mel Epstein (film producer) (Dayton) * Joe Eszterhas (screenwriter) (Cleveland) * Dominick Evans (filmmaker/activist) (Toledo) * Lydia Hoyt Farmer (author, women's rights activist) (Cleveland) * George Fett (cartoonist) (Cleveland) ;G–M * Atul Gawande (journalist, physician) (Athens) * Elizabeth George (novelist) (Warren) * Paul Gilger (playwright, set designer, architect) (Mansfield) * Bob Greene (columnist, author) (Columbus) * Zane Grey (author) (Zanesville) * Cathy Guisewite (cartoonist) (Dayton) * Stephen Gyllenhaal (film director, poet) (Cleveland) * Margaret Peterson Haddix (author) (Columbus) * Virginia Hamilton (children's author) (Yellow Springs) * Benjamin Hanby (writer, composer) (Rushville, Westerville) * Bill Hemmer (television journalist) (Cincinnati) * William Dean Howells (author, critic) * Langston Hughes (poet) (Cleveland) * Jeff Jacoby (journalist) (Cleveland) * Jim Jarmusch (film director) (Akron) * Tyler Joseph (singer, songwriter) (Columbus) * Logan Paul (actor, YouTuber) (Cleveland) * Douglas Kenney (comedy writer, actor) (Chagrin Falls) * Joe Kernen (television journalist) (Cincinnati) * Katharine Kerr (sci-fi/fantasy author) (Cleveland) * Glenn Kessler (correspondent) (Cincinnati) * Eric Kripke (writer, director) (Toledo) * Robert Kurtzman (film director, screenwriter) (Crestline) * Jerome Lawrence (writer) (Cleveland) * Robert E. Lee (writer) (Elyria) * Brett Leonard (film director) (Toledo) * Mark L. Lester (film director) (Cleveland) * Ann Liguori (radio personality) (Cincinnati) * Dwight H. Little (director) (Cleveland) * Sorche Nic Leodhas (writer) (Youngstown) * Bryan Malessa (author) (Chagrin Falls) * Sylvia McNair (singer) (Mansfield) * Robin Meade (television journalist) (New London) * Nick G. Miller (screenwriter, producer, director) (Dayton) * Dan Moldea (author) (Akron) * Christopher Moore (author) (Toledo) * Patt Morrison (journalist) (Utica) * Toni Morrison (author) (Lorain) * Greg Schneider (Yoga Mentor) (Cleveland) ;N–Z * Nema (author, liturgist) (Logan) * Dudley Nichols (screenwriter) (Wapakoneta) * Andre Norton (author) (Cleveland) * John O'Brien (novelist) (Oxford) * Frederick Burr Opper (cartoonist) (Madison) * P. J. O'Rourke (political satirist, author) (Toledo) * Paul Palnik (artist, cartoonist) (Cleveland) * Harvey Pekar (author) (Cleveland) * Jack Perkins (journalist, author) (Cleveland) * Eleanor Perry (screenwriter) (Cleveland) * Bob Peterson (animator, director) (Wooster/Dover) * Dav Pilkey (author) (Cleveland) * David Pogue (columnist) (Shaker Heights) * Dawn Powell (author) (Mount Gilead) * Ted Rall (editorial cartoonist) (Kettering) * Ellen Ratner (Fox News analyst) (Cleveland) * Robert Rehme (film producer) (Cincinnati) * Les Roberts (mystery novel writer) (author) (Cleveland Heights) * Terry Ryan (author) (Defiance) * Bill Sammon (television journalist) (Cleveland) * Martin Savidge (television journalist) (Rocky River) * Tara Seibel (artist, cartoonist) (Pepper Pike) * Dominic Sena (film director) (Niles) * Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster (creators of Superman) (Cleveland) * Marisa Silver (film director) (Shaker Heights) * David C. Smith (novelist) (Youngstown) * Jeff Smith (cartoonist) (Columbus) * Tony Snow (television journalist) (Cincinnati) * Steven Spielberg (film director, producer) (Cincinnati) * R. L. Stine (author) (Columbus ) * Harriet Beecher Stowe (author) (Cincinnati) * Lowell Thomas (commentator, author) (Woodington) * James Thurber (author, cartoonist) (Columbus) * George Trendle (radio/TV producer) (Norwalk) * Lee Unkrich (film director and editor) (Cleveland) * Michael Wadleigh (film director) (Akron) * Paula Wagner (film producer) (Youngstown) * Brad Warner (author) (Akron) * Jack L. Warner (movie mogul) (Youngstown) * Harvey Wasserman (author, political activist) (Columbus) * Lew Wasserman (studio executive) (Cleveland) * Daniel Waters (screenwriter) (Cleveland) * Bill Watterson (cartoonist) (Chagrin Falls) * David Whitney (author) (Youngstown) * Gerri Willis (television journalist) (Cincinnati) * Charles Woodson (American football) (Fremont) * James Wright (poet) (Martins Ferry) * John Yang (television journalist) (Chillicothe) Politicians, public servants, public officeholders ;A–L ]] ]] * Charles Anderson (Ohio governor) (Dayton) * Frank J. Battisti (judge, U.S. District Court for the Northern District of Ohio) (Youngstown) * Albert J. Beveridge (political leader) (Highland) * Ken Blackwell (politician) (Cincinnati) * Blue Jacket (Shawnee Indian Chief) (presently known as Ross County) * John Boehner (U.S. Speaker of the House) (Reading/West Chester) * John Brough (politician, Ohio governor) (Marietta) * Henry Lawrence Burnett (prosecutor in trial for Abraham Lincoln assassination) (Youngstown) * Prescott Bush (U.S. Senator, businessman) (Columbus) * William Case (Cleveland) * Steve Chabot (politician, former U.S. representative) (Cincinnati) * Salmon P. Chase (Ohio governor, abolitionist, U.S.Treasury Secretary and Chief Justice) (Cincinnati) * Gary Cohn (National Economic Council Director) (Shaker Heights) * James M. Cox (Governor, Presidential candidate, Media mogul) (Dayton) * Ephraim Cutler (a framer of Ohio Constitution, abolitionist, longtime Ohio University Trustee (Ames Twp) * Charles G. Dawes (politician) * William R. Day (US Supreme Court Justice) (Ravenna/Canton) * John Dean (White House Counsel to President Nixon) (Akron) * R. Michael DeWine (politician, U.S. Senator) (Cedarville) * Steve Driehaus (politician, U.S. representative) (Cincinnati) * James A. Garfield (Civil War general, 20th President of the United States) (Moreland Hills) * James Rudolph Garfield (U.S. Interior Secretary) * John J. Gilligan (politician, Ohio Governor) * Bill Gradison (politician, U.S. representative) * Ulysses S. Grant (soldier, politician, 18th President of the United States) (Point Pleasant) * Joe Hagin (White House Deputy Chief of Staff) (Indian Hill) * Warren G. Harding (29th President of the United States) (Blooming Grove/Caledonia) * Marie Harf (State Dept. spokesperson) (Granville) * Andrew L. Harris (Civil War general, U.S. Commissioner, Ohio Governor) * Benjamin Harrison (soldier, politician, 23rd President of the United States) (North Bend) * William Henry Harrison (soldier, politician, 9th President of the United States) (North Bend) * Dave Hobson (politician, U.S. representative) (Springfield) * Rutherford B. Hayes (politician, 19th President of the United States) (Delaware) * Darrell Issa (politician, U.S. representative) (Cleveland) * Cheryl Johnson (judge, Texas Court of Criminal Appeals) (Columbus) * Nathaniel R. Jones (judge, U.S. Court of Appeals, Sixth Circuit) (Youngstown) * John Kasich (politician, former Representative from Ohio (1983-2001), and current Governor of Ohio) (Pittsburgh/Columbus) * Michael J. Kirwan (politician, U.S. representative) (Youngstown) * John Koskinen (IRS Commissioner) (Cleveland) * Dennis Kucinich (politician) (Cleveland) * Alan George Lance, Sr. (judge, politician, and the National Commander of from 1999 to 2000) (McComb) * Kenesaw Mountain Landis (federal judge, baseball commissioner) (Millville) * Frank Lausche (Ohio Senator and Governor) * Lucile Petry Leone (Cadet Nurse Corps, Assistant Surgeon General) (Preble County) ;M–Z ]] * Omarosa Manigault (Assistant to the President) (Youngstown) * John Michael Manos (federal judge) (Cleveland) * Neil H. McElroy (businessman, cabinet secretary) * William McKinley (25th President of the United States) (Niles) * Howard Metzenbaum (Senator from Ohio) (Cleveland) * Arthur Ernest Morgan (college president, hydraulic engineer, TVA administrator) * Chief Pontiac (Ottawa Indian Chief) * James A. Rhodes (politician, Ohio Governor) (Jackson) * Christina Romer (chair of Council of Economic Advisers) (Canton) * Charles Ruff (White House Counsel) (Cleveland) * William Saxbe (U.S. Senator, U.S. Attorney General, Ambassador to India) (Mechanicsburg) * Kathleen Sebelius (U.S. Secretary of Health and Human Services, former Governor of Kansas) (Cincinnati) * Donna Edna Shalala (U.S. Secretary of Health and Human Services, 1993– * John Sherman (U.S. Senator, brother of Gen. Sherman) (Lancaster) * Tony Snow (White House Press Secretary) (Cincinnati) * William Howard Taft (politician, jurist, 27th President of the United States, chief justice) (Cincinnati) * Robert A. Taft I (politician) (Cincinnati) * Robert Taft, Jr. * Robert A. Taft II (politician, Ohio governor) * Charles Phelps Taft II (Mayor of Cincinnati) * Norman Thomas (politician) (Marion) * David Tod (governor) (Youngstown) * Albion Tourgée (activist for civil rights, author, lawyer) (Kingsville) * James Traficant (politician, U.S. representative) (Youngstown) * Clement Vallandigham (politician, activist) (Dayton) * Stephen Venard (lawman) (Lebanon) * George Voinovich (politician) (Cleveland) * Brand Whitlock (politician, diplomat) * Jay Williams (mayor) (Youngstown) * Mary Ellen Withrow (U.S. Treasurer) (Marion) * Victoria Claflin Woodhull (first woman to be nominated for president) (Homer, Licking County) Miscellaneous celebrities * Clyde Beatty (animal trainer) (Chillicothe) * Tina Bockrath (model) (Dayton) * Deanna Brooks (model) (Dayton) * Mary Katherine Campbell (Miss America 1922, 1923) (Columbus) * Brenda Carlin (television producer, wife of George Carlin) (Dayton) * Steve Cook (pool player) (Lima) * Laura Cover (model) (Bucyrus) * Carmella DeCesare (model) (Avon Lake) * Sue Downey (Miss USA 1965) (Lima) * Ryan Dunn (actor, stuntman) (Brockville) * Carmen Electra (model, actor) (Cincinnati/White Oak) * Mark Fischbach (YouTuber) (Cincinnati) * Leo Ford (adult entertainment performer) (Dayton) * Felicia Fox (adult entertainment performer) (Springfield) * Jack Hanna (zoo director, animal expert) (Columbus) * John Holmes (adult entertainment performer) (Ashville) * Toccara Elaine Jones (contestant on America's Next Top Model) (Bucyrus) * Heather Kozar (model) (Green) * Jacquelyn Mayer (Miss America 1963) (Sandusky) * Marilyn Meseke (Miss America 1938) (Lima) * The Naked Cowboy (entertainer) (Cincinnati) * Daniel Nardicio (VP Playgirl) (Cleveland) * Matthew Patrick (internet personality) * Jake Paul (actor and internet personality) * Logan Paul (actor and internet personality) * Susan Perkins (Miss America 1978) (Monroe) * Christopher Pfaff (producer, actor, clothing designer) (Akron) * Danielle Reyes (contestant on Big Brother 3) (Dayton) * Matthew Rush (adult entertainment performer) (Columbus) * Kim Seelbrede (Miss USA 1981) (Germantown) * Jimmy Snyder (oddsmaker, TV commentator, Jimmy the Greek) (Steubenville) Military * "Mad" Ann Bailey (scout and spy for pioneers) (Harrison) * Phil H. Bucklew (Navy officer) (Columbus) * George Custer (cavalry officer) (New Rumley) * Benjamin O. Davis, Jr. (first African-American general in U.S. Air Force) (Cleveland) * William A. Foster (Medal of Honor Recipient) (Cleveland) * Dominic S. Gentile (World War II flying ace, first to break Rickenbacker's wartime kill record) (Piqua) * Ulysses S. Grant (Civil War general, politician) (Point Pleasant, Ohio) * Andrew L. Harris (Civil War general, U.S. Commissioner, Ohio Governor) * Simon Kenton (soldier, frontiersman, friend of Daniel Boone) (Urbana) * Isaac C. Kidd (Rear Admiral USN) (killed on USS Arizona, Medal of Honor) (Cleveland) * Ernest Joseph King (Commander in Chief, United States Fleet and Chief of Naval Operations during World War II) (Lorain) * Justin LeHew (Sergeant Major USMC; hero of Nasiriyah; Navy Cross, Bronze Star with Combat "V"; nominated for the Medal of Honor) (Columbus Grove) * Curtis LeMay (founder of Strategic Air Command) (Columbus) * Donald Russell Long (Medal of Honor, Vietnam) * Jacob Parrott (first recipient of the Medal of Honor) (Fairfield County) * Eddie Rickenbacker (pilot) (Columbus) * Robert C. Schenck (Civil War general, politician, diplomat) (Dayton) * Philip Sheridan (Civil War general) (Somerset) * William Tecumseh Sherman (Civil War general) (Lancaster) * Tecumseh (Native American leader) * Paul Tibbets (pilot of Enola Gay, World War II) (Columbus) * Robert B. Wood (Civil War sailor, Medal of Honor) (New Garden) * Rodger Young (World War II soldier) (Fremont) Architects, inventors, explorers, adventurers, astronauts, aviators, spies * Conrad Keene Allen (exploration geologist) (Norwalk) * Neil Armstrong (astronaut, first man on the moon) (Wapakoneta/St. Marys) * George Bartholomew (inventor) * Norman Bel Geddes (industrial designer) (New Philadelphia) * Mark N. Brown (astronaut) (Dayton) * Charles Brush (inventor, industrialist) (Cleveland) * Guion S. Bluford Jr. (astronaut) * Kenneth D. Cameron (astronaut) (Cleveland) * Nancy Currie (astronaut) * Thomas Edison (inventor) (Milan) * Donn F. Eisele (astronaut) * Harvey Firestone (inventor, industrialist) (Columbiana/Akron) * Dave Canterbury (co-star of Dual Survival) * Frederick W. Garber (architect) (Cincinnati) * Michael L. Gernhardt (astronaut) * Dominic S. Gentile (World War II flying ace, first to break Rickenbacker's wartime kill record) (Piqua) * Cass Gilbert (architect) (Zanesville) * Paul Gilger (architect, set designer, playwright) (Mansfield) * John Glenn (astronaut, politician, First American to orbit earth) (Cambridge/New Concord) * Michael T. Good (astronaut) * Elisha Gray (inventor) (Barnesville) * Gary Haney (architect) (Middletown) * Samuel Hannaford (architect) (Cincinnati) * Greg Harbaugh (astronaut) (Cleveland) * Karl G. Henize (astronaut) * Thomas J. Hennen (astronaut) * Terence T. Henricks (astronaut) * Tom Henricks (astronaut) * Charles O. Hobaugh (astronaut) (North Ridgeville) * Philip Johnson (architect) (Cleveland) * Frederick McKinley Jones (inventor) (Cincinnati) * Charles Kettering (inventor) (Loudenville/Dayton) * Whitmore Knaggs (soldier, spy) * William C. Lambert (World War I aviator, fighter ace) (Ironton) * Jim Lovell (astronaut) (Cleveland) * G. David Low (astronaut) (Cleveland) * Garrett Morgan (inventor) (Cleveland) * Russell C. Newhouse (inventor) (Clyde) * Robert F. Overmyer (astronaut) * Ronald A. Parise (astronaut) * James Polshek (architect) (Akron) * Judith Resnik (astronaut) (Akron) * Eddie Rickenbacker (aviator, race car driver) (Columbus) * Ron Sega (astronaut) (Cleveland) * Howard Dwight Smith (architect) (Dayton/Columbus) * Oberlin Smith (engineer) (Cincinnati) * Robert C. Springer (astronaut) (Ashland) * Kathryn D. Sullivan (astronaut) * Don Thomas (astronaut) * Paul Tibbets (aviator-Enola Gay) (Columbus) * Ernest H. Volwiler (inventor) (Hamilton) * Carl Walz (astronaut) (Cleveland) * Mary Ellen Weber (astronaut) (Cleveland) * Alexander Winton (inventor) (Cleveland) * Granville Woods (inventor) (Columbus/Cincinnati) * Orville Wright and Wilbur Wright (inventors) (Dayton) Businesspeople, entrepreneurs * John Chambers (CEO of Cisco Systems) (Cleveland) * Henry D. Coffinberry (industrialist) (Cleveland) * Ernesto Schmitt (entrepreneur) (Cincinnati) * John R. Commons (economist) (Hollansburg) * Edward J. DeBartolo, Sr. (developer, real estate magnate) (Youngstown) * Larry Dolan (owner of the Cleveland Indians) (Cleveland Heights) * Paul Dolan (CEO of the Cleveland Indians) (Chardon) * Herbert H. Dow (chemist, industrialist) (Cleveland) * Benjamin Franklin Fairless (steel company executive) (Pigeon Run) * Harvey Samuel Firestone (founder of Firestone) (Columbiana) * John W. Galbreath (real estate mogul, owned Pittsburgh Pirates and Darby Dan Farm) (Columbus) * Charles Geschke (co-founder of Adobe Systems) (Cleveland) * B. F. Goodrich (industrialist) (Akron) * Jeff Immelt (chairman and CEO of GE) (Cincinnati) * Charles Keating (banker, activist) (Cincinnati) * Charles F. Kettering (inventor, industrialist, philanthropist) (Loudonville/Dayton) * Peter B. Lewis (entrepreneur, philanthropist, activist) (Cleveland) * Carl Lindner (entrepreneur, political contributor, philanthropist) (Cincinnati) * Brian Moynihan (CEO of Bank of America) (Marietta) * Henry Nicholas (co-founder of Broadcom Corporation) (Cincinnati) * Ransom Olds (automaker, Oldsmobile) * Don Panoz (entrepreneur) (Alliance) * John H. Patterson (industrialist) (Dayton) * Roger Penske (racing driver, entrepreneur) (Shaker Heights) * William Procter (industrialist) (Cincinnati) * Bruce Ratner (real estate developer, owned the New Jersey Nets) (Cleveland) * John D. Rockefeller (industrialist) (Strongsville/Cleveland) * Michael J. Saylor (co-founder of MicroStrategy) (Fairborn) * Frank Seiberling (industrialist) (Goodyear Tire & Rubber Co.) * David Sinton (industrialist) (Cincinnati) * George Steinbrenner (shipping magnate, owned the New York Yankees) (Cleveland) * W. D. Twichell (Texas surveyor) (reared in Madison County, educated in Lebanon, Ohio) * Ronald Wayne (co-founder of Apple Inc.) (Cleveland) * Ralph Wilson (Hall of Fame owner of the Buffalo Bills) (Columbus) * Jed York (president and owner of the San Francisco 49ers) (Youngstown) * Denise DeBartolo York (co-chair of the San Francisco 49ers) (Youngstown) Publishers, media moguls * Roger Ailes (former chairman and CEO of Fox News) (Warren) * James M. Cox (publisher of Dayton Daily News, founder of Cox Communications, politician) (Jacksonburg) * Larry Flynt (publisher of Hustler adult magazine) (Cincinnati) * Lorin Morgan-Richards (author and publisher of Celtic Family Magazine) (Strongsville/Beebetown) * Adolph Ochs (former owner of The New York Times) (Cincinnati) * Ted Turner (founder of Turner Broadcasting, CNN) (Cincinnati) * Jack L. Warner (co-founder of Warner Bros. Studios) (Youngstown) * Les Wexner (chairman and CEO of Limited Brands) (Dayton/New Albany) Activists, philanthropists, public agitators, advocates, lawyers * Daniel Carter Beard (founder of The Boy Scouts of America) (Cincinnati) * Elizabeth Blackwell (abolitionist, women's rights activist, first female doctor in U.S.) (Cincinnati) * John Brown (abolitionist) (Hudson) * Clarence Seward Darrow (lawyer, leading member of the ACLU) (Kinsman) * Ronald Daniels (activist) (Youngstown) * Richard Dillingham (Quaker abolitionist) (Morrow County) * Albert B. Graham (founder of 4-H) (Springfield, Clark County) * Linda Hirshman (lawyer, feminist) (Cleveland) * William Alexander Morgan (fought in the Cuban Revolution) (Cleveland/Toledo) * Carl Oglesby (activist) (Akron) * Madalyn Murray O'Hair (activist) (Rossford) * Achilles Pugh (publisher of The Philanthropist; anti-slavery activist) (Cadiz, Waynesville, Cincinnati) * Laura Rockefeller (abolitionist, philanthropist) (Wadsworth) * Rick Alan Ross (deprogrammer) (Cleveland) * Jerry Rubin ('60s, '70s radical activist) (Cincinnati) * Lee Saunders (labor leader) (Cleveland) * Bob Smith (doctor, founder of Alcoholics Anonymous) (Akron) * Gloria Steinem (feminist) (Toledo) * Lillian Wald (activist) (Cincinnati) * Irvin F. Westheimer (founder of Big Brothers Big Sisters) * Raymond Winbush (scholar, activist) (Cleveland) * Victoria Woodhull (activist, stockbroker, journalist, politician) (Homer/Mount Gilead) Criminals * Robert Bales (Kandahar massacre perpetrator) (Norwood) * Ariel Castro (rapist and kidnapper) (Cleveland) * Jeffrey Dahmer (serial killer) (lived in Bath) * Donald DeFreeze (Patty Hearst kidnapper) (Cleveland) * Thomas Dillon (serial killer) (Canton) * Martin Frankel (financier) (Toledo) * Jimmy Fratianno (mobster) (Cleveland) *Shawn Grate (serial killer) (Ashland, Mansfield, Marion) * Gary M. Heidnik (rapist, kidnapper, murderer) (Eastlake) * James Oliver Huberty (murderer) (Massillon) * Anthony Kirkland (Cincinnati serial killer) * Charles Manson (murderer, cult leader) (Cincinnati/Walnut Hills) * Charles Makley (bank robber) (Saint Marys) * Carmen Milano (mobster) (Cleveland) * Peter Milano (mobster) (Cleveland) * Anthony Sowell (rapist and serial killer) (Cleveland) Educators, religious leaders, lecturers, motivational speakers, self-help gurus * Charles Manson (commune leader and convicted murderer) (Cincinnati/Walnut Hills) * Michael Brooks (historian, journalist) (Toledo) * Aaron Brumbaugh (president of Shimer College) (Hartville) * John Lewis Dyer (Methodist circuit rider in Minnesota and Colorado; considered one of 16 founders of Colorado) (born in Franklin County) * Yusuf Estes (Islamic scholar) (born in Ohio) * William Holmes McGuffey (educator, author) (Tuscarawas County/Oxford/Cincinnati) * Raymond Moley (professor, member of FDR's "Brain Trust", author) (Berea) * Norman Vincent Peale (author, professional speaker, clergyman) (Bowersville) * William Strunk Jr. (educator, author) (Cincinnati) * Michelle Rhee (educator, education reform leader) (Toledo) *William P. Richardson (co-founder and first Dean of Brooklyn Law School)(Farmer Center) * Tenskwatawa (religious and political leader of the Shawnee Indians) (Ross County) Scholars, scientists, historians, theorists, philosophers, opinionists * Zoltan Acs (economist) (Cleveland) * Mary Ainsworth (psychologist) (Glendale) * Gordon Allport (psychologist) (Cleveland) * James B. Anderson (chemical engineer) (Cleveland) * Edgar Bain (metallurgist) (LaRue) * Richard C. Banks (ornithologist) (Steubenville) * Brand Blanshard (philosopher) (Fredericksburg) * William Merriam Burton (chemist) (Cleveland) * William Campbell (astronomer) (Hancock County) * Richard E. Caves (economist) (Akron) * Neil W. Chamberlain (economist) (Lakewood) * Walker Lee Cisler (mechanical engineer) (Marietta) * John R. Commons (economist, historian) (Hollansburg) * Gustav Eckstein (writer, medical doctor, psychologist) * Thomas Alva Edison (scientist, inventor) * William A. Fowler (physicist, Nobel Prize Winner) (The Ohio State University, Lima) * Marye Anne Fox (organic chemist) (Canton) * James J. Gibson (psychologist) (McConnelsville) * Donald A. Glaser (physicist, Nobel Prize Winner) (Cleveland) * Irving I. Gottesman (psychologist, behavioral geneticist) (Cleveland) * Charles Martin Hall (inventor, engineer) (Thompson) * Samuel Dana Horton (monetary theorist) * Charles Kettering (inventor, engineer) (Loudonville) * Thomas Kuhn (philosopher of science) (Cincinnati) * Arthur Laffer (supply-side economist) (Youngstown) * Harry March (football historian, doctor) (New Franklin/Canton) * Albert A. Michelson (physicist) (Case Institute of Technology) * Virginia Minnich (biologist) (Zanesville) * Garrett Morgan (inventor) (Cleveland) * Edward W. Morley (physicist) (Western Reserve University) * Ralph Paffenbarger (epidemiologist) (Columbus) * Roy J. Plunkett (chemist) (New Carlisle) * Willard Van Orman Quine (logician and philosopher) (Akron) * Joseph Ransohoff (neurosurgeon, inventor) (Cincinnati) * Frederick Rentschler (aviation engineer) (Hamilton) * Charles Richter (physicist) (Overpeck) * Frank Sherwood Rowland (chemist, Nobel Prize Winner) (Delaware) * Arthur M. Schlesinger, Sr. (historian) (Xenia) * Zalman Shapiro (chemist, inventor) (Canton) * Thomas Sherwood (chemical engineer) (Columbus) * Thomas J. Silhavy (molecular biologist) (Wauseon) * Richard Smalley (chemist, Nobel Prize Winner) (Akron) * Oberlin Smith (engineer, magnetic recording pioneer) (Cincinnati) * Lee Smolin (theoretical physicist) (Cincinnati) * George Smoot (astrophysicist, Nobel Prize Winner) (Upper Arlington) * Sander Vanocur (commentator) (Cleveland) * John S. Wilson (economist) (Lakewood) * Michael S. Witherell (particle physicist, president of Fermilab) (Toledo) * Elizabeth Witherell (editor-in-chief of The Writings of Henry D. Thoreau) (Toledo) * Richard D. Wolff (Marxist economist) (Youngstown) * Allyn Abbott Young (economist) (Kenton) Singers, musicians, composers, songwriters, conductors ;A–C * Rita Abrams (songwriter-performer-writer) (Cleveland) * Lee Adams (Broadway lyricist) (Mansfield) * Leslie Adams Leslie Adams (composer) (Cleveland) * Steven Adler (musician, original drummer, Guns N' Roses) (Cleveland) * Harley Allen (singer-songwriter) (Dayton) * Ray Anthony (musician) (Cleveland) * Joseph Arthur (musician) (Akron) * Dan Auerbach (guitarist and singer, The Black Keys) (Akron) * Avant (musician) (Cleveland) * Albert Ayler (musician) (Cleveland) * Richard Colson Baker (Rapper) (Cleveland) * David Baerwald (musician) (Oxford) * Brady Seals (musician) (Fairfield) * Bobby Bare (singer) (Ironton) * Lou Barlow (musician) (Dayton) * John Bassette (singer, musician) (Cleveland) * Stiv Bators (musician) (Youngstown) * Kathleen Battle (singer) (Portsmouth) * Andrew Biersack (singer) (Cincinnati) * Cindy Blackman (musician) (Yellow Springs) * Bow Wow (rapper) (Reynoldsburg) * Crystal Bowersox (musician) (Toledo) * Teresa Brewer (singer) (Toledo).. * Jim Brickman (musician, songwriter) (Cleveland) * Jerry Brightman (producer, musician, Buck Owens) (Akron) * Glen Buxton (guitarist, original Alice Cooper band) (Akron) * Casey Calvert (vocalist, Hawthorne Heights) (Dayton) * Eric Carmen (musician) (Cleveland) * Patrick Carney (drummer and producer, The Black Keys) (Akron) * Lionel Cartwright (musician, singer) (Gallipolis) * Gerald Casale (musician) (Kent) * Tracy Chapman (singer-songwriter) (Cleveland) * Charles W. Clark (operatic singer, vocalist teacher) (Van Wert) * Gilby Clarke (musician) (Cleveland) * Tammy Cochran (singer) (Austinburg) * David Allan Coe (singer, musician) (Akron) * Bootsy Collins (musician) (Cincinnati) * Earl Thomas Conley (singer) (Portsmouth) * Cowboy Copas (singer) (Adams County) * Susan Cowsill (singer) Canton * Gavin Creel (singer) (Findlay) ;D–I * Tadd Dameron (jazz composer) (Cleveland) * Kelley Deal (musician, The Breeders) (Huber Heights/Dayton) * Kim Deal (musician, The Breeders) (Huber Heights/Dayton) * Bill DeArango (jazz guitarist) (Cleveland) * Jay DeMarcus (singer, bassist and keyboardist, Rascal Flatts) (Columbus) * Jerry DePizzo (saxophonist, O.A.R.) (Youngstown) * Rick Derringer (singer) (Fort Recovery) * Frank DeVol (composer, actor) (Canton) * Greg Dewey (drummer, Country Joe and the Fish) (Yellow Springs) * Bethany Dillon (Christian singer-songwriter) (Bellefontaine) * Martin Dillon (tenor and music professor) (Portsmouth) * Jerry Douglas (musician) (Warren) * Greg Dulli (singer, musician) (Hamilton) * Josh Dun (drummer, Twenty One Pilots) (Columbus) * Halim El-Dabh (composer, musician, ethnomusicologist) (Kent) * James Emery (jazz guitarist) (Youngstown, Shaker Heights) * Donald Erb (composer) (Youngstown) * Michael Feinstein (Columbus) * Jim Ferguson (classical and jazz guitarist) (Dayton) * Henry Fillmore (composer) (Cincinnati) * Mark Foster (singer, Foster the People) (Cleveland) * Craig Fuller (musician) (Waverly, Columbus) * Larry Fuller (jazz pianist) (Toledo) * Sonny Geraci (Cleveland) * Macy Gray (singer) (Canton) * Dave Grohl (musician, Nirvana and Foo Fighters (Warren) * Keith Harrison (singer, musician, Dazz Band (Dayton) * Screamin' Jay Hawkins (musician) (Cleveland) * Joe Henderson (jazz saxophonist) (Lima) * Howard Hewett (singer) (Akron) * Chrissie Hynde (musician) (Akron) * James Ingram (singer-songwriter, musician) (Akron) * Ernie Isley (singer) (Cincinnati) * Sonya Isaacs (singer) (Morrow) * Ron Isley (singer) (Cincinnati) ;J–M * Tommy James (musician) (Dayton) * Lyfe Jennings (R&B musician) (Toledo) * Howard Jones (lead singer, Killswitch Engage) (Columbus) * Tyler Joseph (musician, singer, Twenty One Pilots) (Columbus) * Maynard James Keenan (musician, lead singer, Tool and A Perfect Circle) (Ravenna) * Kid Cudi (musician) (Cleveland) * Emily Keener (singer, musician) (Wakeman) * Roland Kirk (musician) (Columbus) * Chris Kirkpatrick (singer) (Dalton) * Josh Krajcik (singer, musician) (Wooster) * Kramies (singer-songwriter, recording artist) (Cleveland) * Mark Kozelek (singer, musician) (Massillon) * Nick Lachey (musician) (Cincinnati) * Jani Lane (musician) (Akron) * Drew Lachey (musician) (Cincinnati) * Griffin Layne (recording artist, singer-songwriter) (Kettering) * John Legend (musician) (Springfield) * Gerald Levert (R&B singer) (Cleveland) * James Levine (conductor, musician) (Cincinnati) * Gary LeVox (lead singer, Rascal Flatts) (Columbus/Lewis Center) * Bob Lewis (musician) (Akron) * Lexi (gospel singer) (Canton) * Robert Lockwood Jr. (bluesman) (Cleveland) * Ty Longley (musician, guitarist, Great White) (Brookfield) * Lux Interior (born Erick Purkhiser) (musician) (Stow) * Eli Maiman (guitarist, Walk the Moon) (Cincinnati) * Marilyn Manson (musician) (Canton) * Brad Martin (singer) (Greenfield) * Dean Martin (singer, actor) (Steubenville) * Jessica Lea Mayfield (musician) (Kent) * Maureen McGovern (singer) (Youngstown) * Allen McKenzie (bass guitar, singer, FireHouse) (Jackson) * Andrew McMahon (musician, lead singer, Something Corporate and Jack's Mannequin) (Bexley) * Sylvia McNair (classical singer) (Mansfield) * MGK (rapper) (Cleveland) * Junie Morrison (lead singer, Ohio Players) (Dayton) * Seth Morrison (guitar) (Wheelersburg) * Bob Mothersbaugh (musician) (Akron) * Mark Mothersbaugh (musician) (Akron) * Shirley Murdock (singer) (Toledo) * Frank J. Myers (singer-songwriter) (Dayton) ;N–R * Phil Ochs (protest singer) (Columbus) * Jamie O'Hara (singer-songwriter) (Toledo) * Benjamin Orr (musician) (Lakewood) * Tim "Ripper" Owens (singer, Judas Priest) (Akron) * Gary Patterson (musician) (Cleveland) * Johnny Paycheck (singer) (Greenfield) * Danielle Peck (singer) (Coshocton) * Nicholas Petricca (singer-songwriter, musician) (Cincinnati) * Robert Pollard (composer) (Dayton) * Joshua Radin (singer-songwriter) (Shaker Heights) * Kevin Ray (musician, Walk the Moon) (Columbus) * Antonio "L.A." Reid (record executive, songwriter, producer) (Cincinnati) * Trent Reznor (musician, Nine Inch Nails) (Cleveland) * Marty Roe (lead singer, Diamond Rio) (Lebanon) * Roy Rogers (singer, actor) (Cincinnati, Portsmouth, Lucasville, McDermott) ;S–Z * JD Samson (musician, Le Tigre) (Cleveland) * Scott Savol (singer) (Cleveland) * Boz Scaggs (singer-songwriter) (Canton) * Tom Scholz (musician, inventor) (Toledo) * Jimmy Scott (jazz singer) (Cleveland) * Ruth Crawford Seeger (modernist composer) (East Liverpool) * Scott Shriner (musician, Weezer) (Toledo) * Eric Singer (musician, Kiss) (Cleveland) * Connie Smith (singer) (Marietta) * Hale Smith (jazz composer) (Cleveland) * Stalley (rapper) (Massilon) * Michael Stanley (musician) (Cleveland) * Billy Strayhorn (musician) (Dayton) * Rachel Sweet (musician) (AkronI) * Chad Szeliga (drummer, Breaking Benjamin) (Elyria) * Art Tatum (jazz pianist) (Toledo) * Danny Thomas (singer, comedian) (Toledo) * David Thomas (musician) (Akron) * Jeff Timmons (singer-songwriter, producer) (Cleveland) * Joe Trohman (guitarist, Fall Out Boy (South Russell) * Roger Troutman (musician, singer-songwriter) (Dayton/Hamilton) * Kate Voegele (singer-songwriter, musician) (Bay Village) * Joe Walsh (musician) (Cleveland) * Sean Waugaman (drummer, Walk the Moon) (Columbus) * Jeff Weaver (musician) (Athens) * Scott Weiland (musician) (Cleveland) * Vesta Williams (singer) (Coshocton) * Nancy Wilson (singer) (Chillicothe) * JT Woodruff (singer, Hawthorne Heights) (Dayton) * Frank Yankovic (musician) (Cleveland) * Jimmy Yeary (singer) (Hillsboro) * Dwight Yoakam (singer, actor) (Columbus) See also * List of people from Akron, Ohio * List of people from Ashtabula, Ohio * List of people from Cincinnati * List of people from Cleveland * List of people from Columbus, Ohio * List of people from Dayton, Ohio * List of people from Shaker Heights, Ohio * List of people from Toledo, Ohio * List of people from Youngstown, Ohio References Category:Lists Category:Lists of people from Ohio